The invention relates to an integrated input/output interface device and connector module, and more particularly, to a connector module adapted for multi-level operation and the multiplexing of input/output data.
It is well known in the prior art that discloses connectors having a logic chip or circuitry within the connector itself. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,794 discloses key device carrying an integrated circuit chip for dual in-line package that permits connecting the chip into a circuit board such as drum and exterior openings of the housing or cabinet carrying the circuit board. U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,001 discloses a visual display panel in a number of digital-logic circuit devices capable of both mechanical and electrical connections to the panel and circuit connections for making selected logical circuit interconnections between the digital logic devices displayed on the panel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,540 discloses a program socket including a printed circuit board for tracing transposing pin positions between the input and output sides of the socket. U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,962 discloses an electrical connector having electronic components contained within the connector itself providing data transfer from closely spaced pin arrays to outside related equipment while providing a logic interconnect capability inside the connector itself. U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,838 is another example of a connector/electronic key assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,170 relates to an interface between data communications equipment and data terminal equipment and in particular discloses a pair of pin connectors having a housing and multiple pins and a multiple conductor cable interconnecting the pins in the connectors, and an active signal circuit enclosed within the housing of one of the connectors wherein the signal circuit includes means for generating a time or clock signal for timing or clocking the flow of data signals to the interconnection device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,241 is another example of a programmable socket. U.S. Pat. 4,620,762 is another example of an electronic key assembly.
A difficulty with the prior art devices is the lack of flexibility and the difficulty in extending the capability of the connector without costly additions of hardware and redesign such as a need to add an increasing number of interconnecting lines. Another difficulty is the inability to carry different modes or levels of signals within the connector or to be able to adapt the connector to different classes of input/output devices such as analog and/or digital or to different configurations, such as variable input interfaces or output drivers.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a new and improved integrated input/output connector IIOC module that is adapted for multiplexing input and output data, that is adapted to respond to different levels of input and output signals and is capable of being adapted to different configurations such as the interconnection to combinations of analog and digital devices. It is another object of the integrated I/O and connector device to minimize the number of electrical conductors (wires) required in a machine and therefore improve the reliability and lower the cost of the electrical subsystem. Another object of the IIOC module is to provide smaller Input/Output interface building blocks so that a higher degree of commonality and maximum flexibility for expansion within the electrical subsystem can be achieved. Further advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the following description proceeds and the features characterizing the invention will be pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this specification.